


Transmissions From the Stars

by brassmama, dapatty



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Collaboration, Gen, Podfic, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7442656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brassmama/pseuds/brassmama, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Excerpts from Poe Dameron’s personal flight logs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transmissions From the Stars

[MP3](http://brassmama.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/transmissions%20from%20the%20stars.mp3) Right-Click Here to Download from Parakaproductions. 

1.

All I’ve found on this particular rock besides more rock is this amazing sunset. The locals told me these shades of purple are to do with a certain hydrogen concentration in the atmo. I just know I haven’t seen anything like it since I was a boy. Mum had a robe this very color. It was one of her official robes, I think. You caught me tromping about it in once, pretending to be one of the council like you and her. 

You didn’t laugh, though I expected you to. You knelt down, straightened the robe just so, flipping off bits of dust from my shoulders and lifted my chin. You winked at me. Do you remember that? I could have fallen over. I just knew you’d tell mom first thing and I’d be in trouble for pretending to be important, like you both, and succeeding in getting a garment dirty instead. 

But you just told me, “Remember to hang it up and she might think she dropped the chocolate on the sleeve herself.”

I felt so grownup and my mum’s best friend was being my co-conspirator.

(droid beeping impatiently)

Yeah, yeah. I’m coming inside before the wind starts. No I will not catch my death from the evening air. What are you on about anyway, BB-8? Do you need maintenance? Got a catch. C’mere. Let me see. 

 

2.

(droid beeping unhappily. The shuffle of clothing.)

BB-8 is not happy with me and believes that this planet was, and I quote, ‘a colossal waste of time,’ but I disagree. 

(droid beeping roughly translated as “Understatement of the year, you nice-haired oaf.”)

Fine, but I still stand by in saying that I wasn’t flirting with those shopkeepers for info even if she and he were very lovely and helpful.

(droid beeping equivalent of an eyeroll)

Hey, watch that cheek or I won’t share this melon with you.

(droid equivalent of ‘ _whatever_ ’)

Fine, suit yourself. Roll off my jacket. This forest is chilly. You know that a fire would attract attention. Weren’t you concerned about my health just a few days ago?

(droid beeping in a taunting manner)

You can’t be serious.

(droid beeps ‘no’)

Don’t make me move you.

(scuffle and rustle and the recording cuts out.)

 

3.

I think I’m close. I think this planet will be the one. 

I’ve got a solid lead. I don’t want to get you hopes up because I know how important Luke is to you, to us all. 

Just, I kinda don’t want to jinx it.

But look, if I didn’t know better, if I hadn’t seen him once? That time with you in mum’s back garden, sitting with you and talking about General Solo? If I hadn’t seen him with my own two eyes? I’d almost believe that he’d never existed. That he’s as real as a phantom. That he’s one of the stories from before I was born.

It’s just, I’m close now. I’m certain of it. I feel it in the pit of my stomach.

The man I’m going to meet has info. I’ll send it with BB-8 if I can’t deliver it personally. 

The Republic’s been moving closer. Almost like they're a step ahead of me. I think I can get in and out before they’ve even realized I touched down. 

What am I saying? I know I can get in and out before those devils know I’m there. 

4.

Look, I’ll be honest. 

This looks bad from where I’m staggering. Lots of sand and sun.

I’ve lost my coat. Maybe I left it back at the fighter? Yeah, I used it to climb out the window. 

But I met a boy. He’s back at the fighter. He was okay when I left. 

Or at least I’m pretty sure I met a boy. His name’s Finn. I kinda gave it to him. His name. He saved me. Or maybe I saved him. It’s kind of a blur. 

Did I mentioned I crash-landed in the middle of what I’m pretty sure is an endless desert? Because I did. Did I talk about the endless dunes, yet? Endless. And tall. And dry. Kinda looks like Jakku. Is this Jakku. It might be.

Anyway. We stole a ship and escaped. My head hurts. I think I hit it in the crash? Pretty sure this is also the dehydration talking, especially if I said Finn is cute. I didn’t, right?

You know, we’re trained for the event of being taken captive. And I don’t want to shit on any of our programs, but I wasn’t prepared. I didn’t know. Not really. Fighting the compulsion to tell. Indescribable. 

I saw Kylo Ren. At least, I’m pretty sure it was him. He wears a mask now, but I’d recognized that defiant chin tilt anywhere. Or maybe I was just seeing my own reflection in that mask. 

I think I have the date wrong on this entry. I don’t know how long I was captured. Kind of hard to check the date when you’re making a thrilling heroic escape and all. 

I sent BB-8 away before I was taken. I hope it makes it to you. What am I saying? Of course BB-8 will. Out of spite if nothing else. 

I miss that droid. And the commentary that I’d inevitably be getting about my pace right now.

And about how I should do something about my head. 

And that don’t I know anything about a proper crash landing?

And how it was getting sand in places that will lock up it’s inner workings forever. Not that I’m not getting sand in any unmentionable areas. Or anything. Much.

[transmission cuts out, static]

My kingdom for a cantina, basically. Or a shade tree. Or even a tree. How much longer is the day on this planet anyway? A whole parsac? 

[transmission cuts out, static]

What I’m saying is, it’s just an awful lot of sand. Of all the planets in this sector, why’d it have to be the sand one?

Not that I’m complaining. Or okay. Not that I’m complaining very much. Just a bit of complaining. Hardly any.

I’m just saying is what I’m saying is that the amount of sand on this planet is excessive and I’d like to file a formal complaint. 

Couldn’t we have crashlanded somewhere civilized with a pub? It’s been ages since I’ve had leave. 

This doesn’t count as leave, right? Because as I’ve discussed in full, I do not appreciate the features of this planet. 

Wait, is that some sort of camp or do I just want it to be? Though, I don’t know why I’d be seeing folks with such an unwelcome air about them. Maybe my head wound is off-putting. Or this is Jakku and those are trigger happy con-artists that will take more than I’ve dreamed of having to get off this rock. Damn.

 

5.

I’ve never been so glad to be back at base even if it’s as boring as usual, potential planet explosion notwithstanding. 

Even the allotted three minute shower was divine.

Wait, was that Finn?

6.

I told him to keep my jacket. That it looked better on him. Was that uncool? Or just the smoothest thing ever? Did I stare at his mouth a lot? 

Maybe I did.

He didn’t seem put off though. 

Yes, General. Fraternizing is not forbidden just keep it together. Ma’am, yes ma’am, 

Maybe after we destroy that weapon and rescue his friend. Maybe then. 

[muffled announcement]

Right, focusing on it after the debriefing. Dameron Out.

[tone, end of log]

**Author's Note:**

> Notes from the author: This has been a romp to do!! Brass's performance is perfection and a treat! ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> Notes from the podficcer: This was a ton of fun, and I hope you all enjoy! Music used is "I Can Fly Anything" composed by John Williams, from the Star Wars TFA OST. Thanks to paraka for hosting!


End file.
